Searching White Horse
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: While chasing after KID, Hakuba runs into a woman acting rather suspicious. Moments after he leaves his sight, she's shot. ... Shiho, trying desperately to get as far away as she can, runs into a KID-obsessed fool. SaguruXShiho, please read and review
1. Mirror

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own Detective Conan, and I'll throw in the fact that I don't own Magic Kaito either, but this is based more on just Detective Conan because Saguru does appear a few times in the anime.

AN: I've never sincerely thought about Saguru and Shiho together until Chelsea, my dear Chelseaj500 hinted at that sort of pairing. And thus I took it and ran with it. I don't believe I've ever written anything concerning Hakuba before, so I'll probably be jacking his character up right now. Anyway, here's the first chapter.

Chapter 1 – Mirror

_Why tonight, of all nights, have to be a stupid KID heist?_ The running girl wondered, automatically feeling the need to shy away from the presence of so many cameras and lights. _In just a few moments, I'll be past them. _She reassured herself, holding the brim of her hat down as she ran, her other hand clutching a bag that rested on her shoulder as well.

_I'm sure he must've gone this way. All those traps were distractions. He may already have faded into the crowd. I can't loose him tonight. Tonight is the night that I finally catch KID and reveal him for who he really is! _The British male ran as frantically as a reserved person possibly could, knowing that he had his chance now. Passing behind the majority of the crowd, he began to round a corner, sure that KID must be in this direction. Suddenly, someone ran right into him, causing him to fall back and the unknown person to fall on top of him.

Looking down and holding the brim of her hat so low over her eyes, the girl didn't see the person who had rounded the corner, running just as she was. She wasn't one to randomly crash into people, usually she was more agile, but this body and her thoughts being so scattered had caused some sort of miscommunication between her mind telling her body to dodge and the amount of time her body was willing to do the job in. In her surprise and attempt to break her fall, she let go of her hat and bag, both in which flew. Her hands landed on the stranger's chest by accident, although she wouldn't be missing the scrapes that would've appeared on her palms.

Hakuba opened his eyes after momentary shock and looked up to see a rather distraught – and stunning – female. She was breathing hard, probably from running just as he had been. Suddenly she blinked, as if getting over her own shock, and opened her mouth.

"Sorry." She muttered softly, pushing herself up and getting off of the stranger. Shiho then held out her hand to the person, considering it had been her fault that he was now on the ground. He took her hand, but when he got up, he didn't release it. She pulled a little so he would get the hint to let her hand go, but he tightened his grip and grabbed her other arm with his free hand.

"Think you could fool me, KID?" Shiho stared at him with an open don't-tell-me-you're-one-of-those-idiots look. He was cockily smirking though. She would normally just beat him up until he let her go, but considering he might be part of the police, the best solution would be to show that she wasn't wearing any masks.

"I'm not KID. My face is genuine, thank you very much." She felt his grip leave her arm, although he still held on to her hand. To her dismay, he reached up to her face and pulled at her cheek. This she found very, very annoying. Shiho gave him a death glare.

Hakuba pulled on her cheek a little more just to make sure, then felt his face get hot. He definitely felt embarrassed for mistaking her for KID, and part of him knew that that wasn't entirely the reason he felt odd. After all, he was pulling on a stranger's face – a rather attractive female stranger, he might add. His fingers released her cheek and drew away from her face.

"Sorry, ma'am…" He also let go of her hand. Normally he would've just let it be, but then suddenly something overtook her cold glare. Her hands flew to her head and patted it.

"My hat…" She muttered, her eyes frantically searching around for it. Seeing the panicked look in her face, Hakuba moved into a smooth smile.

"I'll find it for you, miss." Hakuba felt a bit hurt that she didn't pay any mind to his sudden cool act or slightly flirtatious manner, and was instead still searching for her hat.

_No matter, all I have to do is find it for her._ His red-brown eyes began to look around and he quickly located it by a streetlight which had gone out. He picked it up, dusted it off, and turned to her. She had just finished picking up her bag and checking its contents when he gently placed the item she had been searching for on her head.

The young woman reached up and pulled the brim down low and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Thanks." She said, beginning to quickly make her way down the road from which he had come. Hakuba nodded, but almost visibly pouted at being so ignored. When he heard a sound that was much akin to a gunshot and a scream right after the girl turned the corner, he raced after her. A different woman was standing there, shaking. He went up to her.

"What happened?" The woman pointed a trembling finger.

"I heard a gunshot and suddenly that girl fell down and she's bleeding! She could be dead!" The woman was getting hysterical, her voice rising. Hakuba turned to see, of course, the young woman he had just crossed paths with on the ground, blood coming from her stomach. But she wasn't clutching her wound. Instead she was making an effort to keep her hat low still, and was getting up while holding onto it.

"Who fired?" Hakuba asked the woman. She shook her head.

"I think KID just went past and after that the girl got shot!" _Did they miss? _Saguru looked from the bleeding girl to the direction in which KID had fled. For a moment he wrestled with both thoughts, then moved towards the girl. _I'll get you next time, KID. Just take care that you don't get shot or killed for that matter. I have to be the one who takes you down. _

"Someone call-" Hakuba was silenced by the girl placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine. Whatever happens, don't call an ambulance." Her voice sounded pleading. Before he could protest, she pushed herself to her feet and began to quickly move through the crowd.

"Wait!" He called out, being pushed back by the mass of people now freaking out over the fact that a gun had been fired. By the time he got past the crowd, she had disappeared, nowhere to be found.

* * *

So now, are you the least bit interested? Want to know why she's running? Why she's Shiho? What will happen? Mhm? Just a little bit? Want to cuss me out on how horrible this idea is? Leave a review (except if you fall under the last category, I'd rather not be cussed out…). If people review I will attempt a chapter two.


	2. Mistake

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan, or Magic Kaito, or anything else that's really awesome.

AN: This is mainly a flashback, however it's more of an explanatory part, to bring you up to speed after being randomly thrown into the story. Yes, that was my plan muwhahaha. But inserting random details about the KID heist came from a suggestion from Aeyra. I'm not a huge KID fan, just an FYI, so it's difficult for me to put much focus on KID when this is more about an event that happened while KID was doing yet another heist. Don't worry, Hakuba will be back shortly.

Chapter 2 - Mistake

'_Ahh… I feel like crap. I think I have a fever.' Haibara made her way to the bathroom and located the thermometer. She then placed in her mouth under her tongue and stared in the mirror boredly until it beeped. When she took it out, it confirmed for her that she indeed did have a fever, the display revealing 38.3 C (101 F). 'Great.' She muttered, washing off the thermometer. 'There should be some medicine in my lab…" Haibara got down from the little stepstool she had been standing on and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. _

_She pushed open her lab door, her eyes almost already adjusted to its darkness. Flipping on the light caused her to shut her eyes for a moment and allow her eyes to accept the bright light rarely present when she stayed up late. She found the medicine for her fever on a shelf near her in-progress research and experiments. The young girl opened the 'child-proof' medicine bottle and shook out a pill, just about to put it in her mouth when she heard Hakase yell as if he were hurt. Quickly she put down both the bottle and the pill and rushed up the steps to find Hakase holding his foot._

"_Hakase? What happened?" Haibara asked, concerned. He looked up sheepishly. _

"_Oh, nothing to worry about, Ai-kun. I just stubbed my toe on the metal table leg…" Hakase laughed nervously. Haibara made a face._

"_You need to be more careful, Hakase. Do you need me to get you some ice?" Hakase smiled._

"_If you could, Ai-kun." She nodded and made her way back up the steps and into the living room. The television had been left on and the news was on. 'Another KID heist? Seriously this is getting old…' Haibara thought as she turned into the kitchen and opened the freezer. _

"_One of KID's greatest opponents is here, ready to take him down! Edogawa Conan has appeared once again. Conan-kun, do you think you'll be able to stop KID from taking the one of the most famous and, might I add, most precious crystals discovered recently, the Weeping Child Crystal?" Haibara pulled out a handful of ice and placed it in a baggie._

"_What kind of name is that?" She asked aloud, grabbing a towel to wrap around the cold baggie. Conan of course was smirking that stupid smirk that he always had on his face whenever facing KID. Haibara rolled her eyes. She might have faith in him, but he's only ever messed with KID's plan, not ever taken him into custody or anything like that. _

"_Sure do!" Haibara heard Conan's kiddy voice as she began to make her way down the steps to Hakase._

"_Whaaaatever." She said in an sing-song voice. _

"_What was that, Ai-kun?" Hakase asked, apparently hearing her idle responses to the television. She smiled and handed over the ice. _

"_I was just saying that I have this for you. If you don't need anything else, I'm going to sleep soon." Hakase nodded. _

"_Thank you, Ai-kun." She nodded then walked back down into her lab, the light still on. The girl closed the door behind her, blocking almost all sound from reaching up the stairs. She picked up the pill she had forgotten and placed it in her mouth, swallowing it. Haibara then proceeded to put the cap back on the bottle. Something about it seemed strange though. She couldn't pinpoint it, so she shrugged it off and put the bottle up. _

"_Ugh… I feel worse…" Haibara muttered to herself, wincing. Suddenly a though occurred to her and her eyes flew to where she had set down the pill and the bottle. "That wouldn't be funny…" She warned the possible circumstance, moving over to see that the white pill was still there, the one with the red stripe on it was indeed gone. "Oh…my…" She picked up the remaining pill with trembling fingers and turned it over at least ten times before confirming that it had no red stripe. "I just… I just took the antidote…" Before fear was able to fully consume her, she could feel her body getting hotter and hotter, the pain intensifying. She was breathing hard, clutching her chest. This return to her old body had only happened once before, and afterwards she had been shot at least four or five times by Gin, once by Vodka. Haibara began to loose her sense of reality, and even though she tried her hardest not to scream, she did as the pain completely overtook her. She then lost consciousness. _

_Shiho woke up on the cold floor in her lab. Her body had grown back to its normal form, and now she was facing several dilemnas. One of them she was able to get the solution for, since she had been prepared to give the antidote to Kudo-kun. He had left a change of clothes along with his high school uniform in her lab. Knowing that there was no chance of finding female clothes to fit her in a house with an old man and a little girl, she opted for using Kudo-kun's change of clothes that he had left. After putting on the badly-fitting clothes she began to think on the second dilemna. What was she going to do?_

'_If the Organization finds out that I am here, they'll kill Hakase and the kids – everyone. I have to leave, this antidote is supposed to last for awhile and there's no way I can put them in danger for that long.' She turned off the light in her lab and opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Hakase. She slipped into her room and found a hat. After adjusting it wider so it would fit better on her head, she put it on. Then she grabbed a large bag, more closely related to a beach bag than a purse. She stuffed two days worth of her little girl clothes in it, so when she turned back she'd be able to come back without wearing Kudo-kun's extremely oversized clothes. Putting it over her shoulder, Shiho slipped into the pair of shoes Kudo-kun had left over, and quietly went out the door. She knew she had to get as far away from the house as possible. If They were to spot her and recognize her somehow, she couldn't get Hakase or anyone involved. _

_Shiho began to run down the street, her oversized shoes rubbing the back of her ankle as it came off then back on when she placed her foot on the ground. _

Shiho rounded the corner, now releasing her hat and clutching her stomach. She was breathing hard, not only as a result of running or of just being shot, but also the effects of the medicine on her sick body. _Why does all this have to happen? Is there ever a break?_ Shiho was now walking, staggering, down a basically empty road, half lit by street lights. Her vision began to fade and suddenly she lost control of her body. She collapsed and passed out for the second time that night.

* * *

So that's what happened :D I'm not sure if this was any good, but like I said before, it's more explanatory than I guess, all exciting-story-ness. Next chapter shouldn't be all flashback-y so be waiting on that XP.

Chelseaj500 – Yes you did! I'm glad you like it so far ^^ I hope this chapter answered both of your questions, although the second one about Conan might not be fully answered quite yet. This is probably the soonest I'll ever update :D Unless if I update again today or something :D

Aeyra - Haha, that was relieving :D *nods* I see. I may put in some of those things concerning KID, although personally for me I don't know because the plot is more centered on Hakuba/Miyano crossing during KID's event and what happens afterwards more than KID himself, however I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone to include those sorts of details XD Shiho running-ness revealed! Lol :D Thank you, and yes I agree that was a bit rushed, or more like really rushed haha… I must stop doing those things..

Kuroba's Pet Fish – Aww thank you ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Illogical

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

AN: Hope you enjoy this… it took me awhile to get this written. I've been sick and we got a wonderful little blizzard here in Oklahoma, so it's been kind of horrible. If I get lost in the story, it might be a result of my mind not focusing, but I do hope that I've eliminated that. Enjoy some Hakuba.

Chapter 3 - Illogical

Saguru sighed loudly, having finally passed through crowd. However as he looked around all that met him was a chilly wind down an empty street in all directions. _You've got to be kidding me. I gave up going after KID for this girl and she vanishes?_ His red-brown eyes scanned the road in front of him once more, and this time caught something. Hakuba's eyes narrowed and he quickly reached it, leaning down and getting close to examine it. _Fresh blood._ He began to swiftly walk down the street. After getting about halfway down the road he began to run. There was only two ways to go at the end – either left or right.

The British teenager looked down the road on his left, feeling disappointment at the empty path ahead. _This is a wild goose chase…_ Suddenly the wind picked up, biting cold against his skin and ruffling his tea colored hair. Saguru looked down as something blown by the wind hit his leg. _A hat?_ It took him a second to realize what was laying at his feet. When it did hit him, he bent down, picked it up and looked down the street to his right.

"Hey… ma'am…" The words wouldn't have been loud enough for her to hear from such a distance anyway, but he muttered them nonetheless. She was lying in middle of the road, and so far, wasn't moving. "Miss…" He said, a little louder, walking towards her in a trance-like state. "Hey Miss!" Hakuba's voice rose, a hint of something that might be classified as panic evident in his voice. He finally reached her. Crouching down, he checked her pulse. It was rare that he was able to come across a person lying on the ground who wasn't dead in his line of work.

Quickly, he began to fish around in his pocket for his cell phone. Right as his hand wrapped around it, he paused. _"Whatever happens, don't call an ambulance."_ It wasn't rational. Her plea just wasn't rational. She was unconscious, possibly dying from a bullet wound and she didn't want to go to the hospital. The pleading tone of her voice became louder and clearer in the detective's mind. Clenching his teeth, he pulled out the cellphone and began to dial a number.

After speaking to the person he had called, Hakuba gently pulled the girl's limp hand off of her side and lifted her shirt enough for him to see the wound properly. "Thank goodness… it looks like it just grazed her." He muttered softly. After looking around for a moment, Saguru decided that it would be best for him to at least try to put a bandage on it, especially in case the wound was deeper than he had observed. He could find nothing better, so he began to take off his suit jacket. He then placed it on the ground and proceeded to rip his white under shirt. Working quickly, he fed the material beneath the girl's body and back over, tying it to create a makeshift bandage.

Hakuba then pulled her shirt back over the bandage. "I'm going to move you just a little bit, miss. It seems we're in the middle of the road." His words fell on deaf ears, as he already knew they would, but he didn't mind. Gently, he lifted her body up off of the ground and carried her a few feet over, out of the way of any vehicles that may come. The young man laid her carefully on the ground, then went back for his jacket and her bag that had slipped off of her arm. He then placed his jacket over her and sat down. "And now… we wait."

In the time Hakuba now had to wait with silence as his friend, he began to ponder. _Who is this girl? What was she running from? Why was she so scared? Why was she shot? Was the shooter after her or after KID? Or after someone else? _His red-brown eyes looked over at the girl's face. _What was she trying to hide? _He continued to watch her as she breathed in and out, evidence that she was alive. The young man felt the need to just wake her up and ask her all of his questions – but that wasn't any way to treat a lady. Hakuba jumped a little when he heard a vehicle turn onto the road not far from them. He just then realized that he had been staring at her face, rather mesmorized for longer than he normally might. The vehicle stopped next to them.

"Baaya! Thank you for coming, we have a guest." The older woman in the car looked curiously over at the girl on the ground.

"Oh? And her name?" Hakuba had begun to pick the girl up again, and as he walked over to lay her in the backseat, he smiled at the housekeeper.

"I don't know."

* * *

Shiho opened her eyes slowly, then blinked multiple times. _What happened? _After a second it came back to her._And this place… doesn't smell like the hospital… _

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked. Shiho looked over in the direction of the voice. _The guy from earlier…?_

"Fine I guess…" She answered, sitting up. Once again, realization struck her and her hand went to her head. _My hat's gone… and this entire time he must've been able to see my face just fine…_

"That's good to hear. If you're looking for your hat, it's right next to the side table along with your bag. Is there anything I can get you?" Shiho looked over to the side table and spotted her hat and bag. Looking around more she realized she was in a large bedroom, probably the guestroom of this person's house. Before she could reply, an older woman came in.

"Bocchama, I've brought some tea for you and our guest." The young man's face lit up and he gave her a huge smile.

"How thoughtful of you, Baaya." The woman just moved the cart over next to them. Hakuba had been sitting in a chair near to the bed, apparently waiting on the girl to wake up. The housekeeper poured the tea into two cups. She handed one to Shiho who took it a bit reluctantly, and to Saguru who thanked her. Shiho took a sip of the tea, still examining the faces of the strangers that seemed to have taken her into her house. The teenager offered her a welcoming smile.

"My name is Hakuba Saguru, a high school detective who works internationally. I apologize for such an unpleasant first meeting. May I ask your name?" Shiho lowered the cup away from her face. A smirk slipped onto her features.

"A high school detective, eh? My name is Gray Elena." Shiho took another sip. The young man somehow managed to smile even more.

"Elena-san, could it be that you're of foreign descent?" Shiho fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're the detective." He had no response to that.

"May I ask you some questions?" Shiho raised the cup to her lips and drank some more.

"Considering I'm under your hospitality, I doubt it'd be very proper not to comply."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The name Elena is her mother's name and Gray came randomly into my head. I doubt she'd use her actual surname. I would've thought that perhaps he'd say –chan, but he calls Ran 'Ran-san' when he met her so I figured that's the way he addresses girls.

**Aeyra **– Good job on guessing! XD Accidentally* XP Here's some Hakuba!

**Chelseaj500** – Hahaha I'm glad that you liked that :D I had fun writing that part XD Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**haibaraai4869 **– Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I hope I didn't disappoint.

**Enji86 **– That'll be revealed a bit later, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**AnnieAltman88** – Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter :)

**ShihoShVG** - ^^ I've been studying Hakuba, and hopefully I portrayed him properly in this chapter. Answers to deal with the shooting will come soon :) I'll try to get better with my chapter lengths – but no promises .


	4. Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Chapter 4 - Princess

"Why were you running? Was someone after you?" Shiho raised her eyebrows.

"Is it really that strange to be running?" She could see his intense desire to know the answer. _Another high school detective… There's no helping it, now is there?_ "I needed to get away from the place I was at." Hakuba stayed silent for a moment, then proceeded.

"Where were you going?" Shiho paused. Really, she didn't know. She didn't have much money of her own other than some Hakase would give her and she'd never take from the man, and she had no place to go. She chuckled slightly and looked Saguru right in the eye.

"I really don't know." Hakuba blinked.

"You don't know? Do you have somewhere to go for now?" Shiho smirked.

"No, I don't." Suddenly Hakuba forgot about his questions he had wanted answers to.

"Then why don't you stay here for a little bit? You don't mind, do you, Baaya?" The housekeeper had been sitting there the entire time. She gave him an odd smile.

"I don't mind." Somehow this reminded Shiho of a kid arranging a sleepover.

"I'm not sure if you want to do that…" Shiho said softly. She was taken aback by the bright look in Saguru's eyes.

"Just until you have somewhere to go, it's better than nothing." Shiho was beginning to think that Saguru just wanted someone to be around other than this old lady and people involved in cases. However, someone this kind – she couldn't put them in danger either.

"I can't. It's too dangerous." She said softly, beginning to place her cup down and move out of the bed she had been sitting on. Hakuba smiled.

"Don't worry, Elena-san. I'll protect you. You were trying to hide your face earlier weren't you? Are you afraid of someone finding you?" Shiho stared. Somehow his comment almost.. surprised her. Or was it some sort of other emotion… Of course half of his comment was egotistical.

"Something like that. But now that you know that, it's best that I leave." Saguru gently placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch.

"As long as you're not recognized, it's fine, right? So if we were to change your hair and make some other minor changes you wouldn't be in danger any longer, correct?" Shiho shook her head.

"No one changes my hair." Shiho's voice was sharp. Saguru continued smiling. The housekeeper pulled out a wig. Shiho had a feeling that they had this plan since she had been sleeping. She sighed.

"Oh fine."

* * *

Conan rubbed his eyes as he fumbled around for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he mumbled into it. "Hello?"

"Shinichi, do you know where Ai-kun is?" Conan sat up, looking around the empty room. It was daylight outside. Ran must've let him sleep in since he'd been out all night with the KID heist.

"No… I just woke up, Hakase. How do you expect me to know where Haibara is?" Conan's mind slowly began to wake up as Hakase replied.

"Shinichi, this is bad. She didn't leave a note, she didn't take her cell phone, the kids are all over Mitsuhiko-kun's house except Ai-kun. I don't know what to do." Conan frowned.

"Are you sure, Hakase? Did you check her room?" Agasa muttered something, then louder he responded with the words;

"Just a moment." Conan slapped his forehead. Why did he have to be woken up so early on a break just because that evil-eyed yawny girl had to wake up obscenely early in the morning for groceries or whatever it was? And Hakase, why did he have to overreact all the time? "Shinichi, she did leave a note!" Conan could hear him panting on the other end.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Chill out, Hakase."

"But. Shi-" Conan closed his cell phone and laid back down. _Geez._ Right as he closed his eyes and almost drifted completely back to sleep, Ran's voice startled him into awareness.

"Conan-kun! Get up! Sonoko and I are going shopping and I need you so we can get a free parfait at the place in the mall!" Conan was surprised at how blunt she was. Usually she'd sugar coat it or at least apologize.

"Ehh…" He moaned, getting up. She got in his face.

"You've been out of my sight too much recently, Conan-kun. Getting into all sorts of trouble. Now hurry up!" Conan flinched and ran to go get ready before he received any karate moves in place of words.

* * *

"Miss Elena, I don't see why you wear male's clothes when you have such a beautiful body." Shiho was beginning to find this "Baaya" lady a little disturbing.

"I don't usually wear male's clothes…" She muttered, feeling as if she should defend herself. Shiho knew plenty about the fashion world, and she didn't appreciate an old lady criticizing what she wore.

"Yes, well, now you look absolutely gorgeous. Don't worry about that wig, I've pinned it with so many bobby pins I severely doubt it'll ever move. Just pretend it's your real hair." Shiho didn't reply. At first it seemed like 'Baaya' was rather quiet, but when she got into schemes it seemed that her mouth never stopped running. She wouldn't listen to any of the retorts Shiho voiced. "Come now, let's show Bocchama."

"Eh?" Before being allowed to see herself, the old housekeeper dragged her by her arm out of the room they had been in for the past thirty minute and into another, where Hakuba was sitting properly finishing his tea and waiting patiently for them. Despite himself, he almost choked on the tea as he saw the young woman come out. He stood up, walked over to her, and gently took her hand. He then elegantly bowed and placed a kiss upon her fingers.

"You look absolutely stunning. I'd be honored if you'd grace me with your presence for today." Shiho blankly looked at him as if he were a fool and pulled her hand from his grasp. Her eyes located a mirror and she brushed past him to see what the old lady had done to her. When she caught her reflection she blinked a few times.

"Onee-chan…" The wig the lady had put on her was of long brown hair with bangs. Her own aquamarine eyes matched her sister's by themselves, and the shape of her face seemed to resemble her sister. It was as if she was standing before her once again.

Hakuba took a few seconds, still bowed, to contain his absolute horror at being brushed off so easily by such a beautiful young woman. He stood up and turned towards the girl, who was staring with an almost sad expression on her face.

"Do you not like it, Elena-san?" He asked. She seemed to jump a little in surprise, as if she didn't expect him to be there. Quickly, just as an elegant princess would, her face returned to her desired expression. Shiho examined the rest of herself in the mirror. For an old woman, 'Baaya' sure did have some pretty good tastes. A small smile crept onto her face.

"I like it, Hakuba-san. Thank you… Baaya..-san?" Shiho turned to the housekeeper who just smiled proudly. The young woman would've rather had her offer another name by which she could call her, but it seemed that she was pleased with "Baaya-san". Saguru attempted one more time with his request.

"Elena-san, will you accompany me today to go shopping for some more clothes for you? Since it seems you do not have any more to stay over with." Shiho eyed him for a moment, trying to find out how suspicious he was. He seemed to be quite the flirt, but on the upside he was polite and gentlemanly in his acts. He didn't seem to pose much danger and had even gone through all this trouble. A part of her even _wanted_ to go with him, which at the moment she didn't feel like venturing into the reason for it. She smiled at the hopeful young man.

"I suppose it would kill some time." She could see the elated grin on his face, and wondered if he was even trying to suppress it. He opened the outside door for her and she walked right on past.

"And so where are we going, Hakuba-san?"

"Wherever you want to go." He replied, a grin still planted on his face. She responded with a smirk. Surely, he didn't know what he just got himself into. _Designer store, here I come._

* * *

I'm a little wary on OOC problems with this chapter, but I think Saguru has a major childish side and I don't think it'd hurt for Shiho to show some happiness or kindness to people she considers strangers that took her in. I do believe she'd at least be polite, and take how she acts around the Detective Boys as a bit of a reference. I really don't know much about Baaya, but I think she'd be capable of the things she does in this chapter. Tell me your thoughts.

**Aeyra **– Actually that thought entered my head, I was thinking that it did but I wasn't sure and by that time I figured, hey, it works :D Thank you! What did you think about this chapter?

**Enji86** – I'm not the grandest at romance scenes, however I'm laying some groundwork, especially in this chapter. :) I think this time it was a bit longer, hope you enjoyed!

**Chelseaj500** – Well yes, he is polite, but he also tries to assume a closer relationship to females even if he just met them, which is why I was pondering on it. (Like in the case with the lavender…) Right now – not much :D More information to come :)

**Hakuai** – I like them both too! Yeah, Hakuba should definitely show up more often. And look, I just continued it some more! :D

**Haibaraai4869 **– Thank you! I hope I kept them in character enough in this chapter… I hope it's not disappointing! Tell me what you think!


	5. Shopping

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito (Just to cover all those bases)

AN: This was written really late at night/early morning, so I really hope it's comprehensible. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Shopping

Ran yawned and looked out the window of the café they were sitting at. Sonoko sipped on her drink, and Conan looked close to falling asleep.

"So Ran, where do you want to go next?" Sonoko asked, playing with the straw in her cup. Ran looked over at Sonoko in an unexpectedly lazy manner.

"I don't know…" Conan took a chance.

"Ran-nee-chan, I'm exhausted. Can I go home and take a nap?" He asked in an overly whiny voice. Suddenly Ran seemed to get energized and she had a stern expression on her face.

"No way, Conan-kun! You can't get lazy." Sonoko stifled a yawn and pondered commenting that she'd like to take a nap as well. The short-haired girl's eyes caught the words of a sign in the corner of her eye.

"Ran! We could go to that store over there! I heard they have the best fashions from Europe!" Ran smiled and looked in the direction Sonoko had implied. A young couple was walking up to the store's door, a girl with long brown hair and a guy with blondish hair. She smiled to herself.

"Oh, Shinichi! I wish you'd go to stores with me like they are!" Sonoko said loudly, a huge grin on her face as she mimicked Ran's possible thoughts. Ran blushed and glared.

"Shut up, Sonoko!" Conan blushed lightly, as he always did when Sonoko placed the two of them together. Sonoko just giggled, then drank the rest of her drink.

"Anyway, are you ready?" Ran nodded, and Conan did as well. He was hoping that this was the last store they had to drag him to.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Shiho asked the young man who accompanied her as they walked through the doors. Somehow she felt bad about wanting to go to such an expensive store, which was odd because she normally had no problem. He smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure. Pick out anything you want." She smirked.

"You might want to take that back, because I'll hold you to that." Hakuba continued to smile. By now, one might say his normal facial expression was smiling.

"I meant what I said, Elena-san." She shrugged, now feeling no guilt at picking up whatever pleased her eye. Expertly, she picked up all sorts of tops and bottoms and even grabbed a dress or two. Hakuba hadn't really gone shopping with girls his age before and was quite impressed with how quickly she made up her mind.

"I'm going to try these on. Can you hold this?" She handed him a pile of clothes. "I can only take a few at a time." Shiho explained. Hakuba nodded. He stood outside the changing stall she was in.

"Elena-san…" Hakuba started, but then realized he might seem rude trying to talk to her while she was trying on clothes.

"What is it?" She called back, fixing the collar on one of the shirts she had put on.

"Well… I was wondering if you had a boyfriend." Shiho froze, and then began to laugh.

"No, I don't. Why?" Hakuba looked down at the pile of clothes in his arms.

"If anyone were to ask us, it'd be simpler to say that we're a couple than our actual story…" Hakuba trailed off, realizing what he was suggesting. It wasn't that bad, just pretending. But still.

"I suppose it would be." Shiho stated, not agreeing or disagreeing to the idea. Hakuba looked up as the curtain was pulled away to reveal Shiho in a black button-down sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. "Hmm, I think I might get this…" The teenager said, turning around. "What do you think?" Hakuba blushed.

"It looks nice on you." He muttered awkwardly. Shiho frowned in response to his reaction.

"If you think it looks bad, you should just say it." Hakuba shook his head quickly.

"No, it really looks nice on you!" Shiho shrugged her shoulders. She was about to re-enter the changing area when a voice cut her off.

"Hakuba-kun?" Shiho and Saguru looked over. Shiho already had a bad feeling at hearing the voice, and seeing the face only confirmed it. Hakuba broke into a smile upon recognition.

"Ran-san! It's nice to see you again." Shiho cringed inwardly but kept a small smile on her face. She wasn't one to act for long amounts of time, but if she wasn't herself in the first place, a little bit couldn't hurt anyone.

"Hakuba-nii-chan!" Shiho dreaded that voice more than any other. Conan grinned stupidly from his place beside Ran.

"Conan-kun, it's nice to see you again as well. And what would your name be, miss?" Hakuba asked Sonoko, who was currently dreamy-eyed.

"Suzuki Sonoko, nice to meet you." Sonoko said in an odd voice. Everyone who knew her mentally face palmed. Hakuba smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonoko-san. My name is Hakuba Saguru. You might know me as a famous teenage detective from Britain?" Sonoko continued drooling in response. Ran suddenly noticed Shiho, who had placed herself in the background rather well.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" Ran asked harmlessly. Hakuba opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to say. He also didn't know if Elena-san had approved of his idea. Shiho couldn't stand the awkward silence and grabbed a hold of Hakuba's hand and smiled sweetly. Conan watched her, something turning in his stomach as a seemingly pleasant smile appeared on the attractive stranger's face.

"Yes, my name is Gray Elena. It's nice to meet you." Sonoko started glaring as she saw the handsome young man's face turn pink. Ran smiled nicely back.

"Nice to meet you as well. I met Hakuba-kun on a case with my father, as did Conan-kun here." Shiho nodded.

"I see." Conan-kun's eyes narrowed as he linked two impossible things together. _No, it has to be a coincidence._

"Do you mind if we hang out with you?" Sonoko asked, completely ready to flirt and challenge the girlfriend's position. Hakuba, completely oblivious, agreed to the idea. Shiho returned to the changing stall and Sonoko grabbed some clothes and occupied the one next to her. Ran sighed and looked over the clothes, knowing she didn't have a budget to contain the prices. Hakuba turned to Conan.

"So, Conan-kun, have you been having fun?" Conan half-glared.

"I'm tired. Say, Hakuba-nii-chan, when did you start going out with Elena-onee-san?" Hakuba froze. Conan watched his reaction, a bad feeling starting to stir inside of him. Saguru then moved into a nervous smile.

"That's strange of you to ask, Conan-kun. Could it be you like someone?" Conan stared at him. _What a horrible way to turn the conversation on me without answering._

"No, I was just wondering." Conan waited on the other detective to answer.

"Oh, I see." Hakuba then turned to Ran and began to ask her about her day. Conan frowned. _It couldn't be…_

_

* * *

_

Shiho pulled another shirt over her head. As she began straightening it out, she suddenly felt the world move. She put out her hand and used the wall as support. Shiho closed her eyes, and then opened them, willing the world to stop spinning so badly. She started to shiver, but as she touched her arm she realized she was burning hot. Her breath became rapid and her legs began to feel weak. _I completely forgot how sick I was…_ She slowly lowered herself to the ground to sit down, hoping to alleviate the dizziness.

"Elena-chan? Do you need some help?" Ran's voice reached Shiho's ears in a weird and distorted manner.

"I'm fine…" She managed, but her voice was weak.

"Elena-chan? You don't sound very well. Can I come in?" Shiho closed her eyes, willing the other girl to go away. Her head was pounding and she was breathing in quick, short breaths. Nothing was making any sense, not even the wall in front of her. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed, but suddenly a blob of brown hair and blue eyes got in her face and was saying something really loudly. She tried to respond, but instead her vision disappeared and she passed out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that :)

**Aeyra - **Aww that sucks that you were sick, I hope you got better fast. And if you're not better by now... GO SEE A DOCTOR O.O Hope you got to read it without too many attention lapses...

**Enji86 - **No! The only reason Hakuba reacted that way was because of what she was wearing. When he first sees her she's in males clothes and those don't look particularly attractive on females, most of the time at least. Not because of her hair! By the way, I think her hair is more adorable than Akemi/Ran/Aoko's

**Chelseaj500 - **Well in the anime everyone's eye color seems to randomly change along with their hair, especially and mostly Ai's. So I went with the time her eyes were very aquamarine, especially because in those episodes her and her sister are shown as the same age via flash backs, and I found it adorable XD Ah, what do you think of this chapter?

**Hakuai-animelover135 - **You guessed it! What did you think of this chapter? Was it good or disappointing?

**Kuroba's Pet Fish - **Haha, laziness seems to dominate easily.. signing in is just too troublesome XD Ah, I've become a fan of Hakuba after writing this. XD Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!

**haibaraai4869 - **Aww, thank you! I was a bit worried about that! I'm not really sure how I keep them in-character anymore . Hope this isn't rushed!

**Andreya Halms - **Haha YES! And of course, we gotta keep the tradition ^.- What were your thoughts on this chapter?

**Lupin the 14th - **Aww, I'm starting to like this couple a lot! Thank you! Yes, when I looked up to see other Hakuba/Ai stories in English I only found a oneshot other than this story.. which is weird. People should write on this pairing more!


	6. Infuriating

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito … yup yup.

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I hope you like this chapter 'cause I put quite some effort into it.

Chapter 6 - Infuriating

Hakuba sat next to the guest room bed, watching the young woman's face intently. He should've known better than to just take her out shopping without concern for her health. The phone call from a source inside the police department had distracted him for awhile as he received information on the last Kaitou KID heist. Ran-san had come and interrupted his phone call, saying things about ambulances and Elena-san.

After calling Baaya and getting Elena-san in the car, they had brought her back to the house and Baaya helped her into pajamas. The wig was gone now, too. On her forehead under her strawberry blonde hair rested a cool cloth placed there just a few minutes ago. She seemed to be having trouble breathing properly.

The young British detective's mind felt like it was going to explode. This rarely happened. Even when on cases he still felt in control and everything reined in. He knew it would all fall in place. The things that puzzled him didn't nag at him too badly; he was aware that soon he'd find the answer. But today his mind was filled with all sorts of frustrating things.

First, as always, there was the problem with KID. He'd been unable to catch the thief and prove that he was indeed Kuroba Kaito. Why? Because of the young woman lying on the bed in front of him. She had been asleep all night since the evening before when she collapsed. But that's beside the point – the first problem always on Hakuba's mind is KID. According to the officer, KID had been shot at by someone, but the sniper was gone before the police could get near enough to arrest him. The danger that sniper put Elena-san in still sent a chill down his spine. Of course, it posed a danger to KID. Yes, yes, KID. But all Hakuba had to do was go to school today and find out if Kuroba was alright.

The second problem, as it had been interrupting his thoughts so very much, was this Elena-san. She was infuriating in her own way, clouded in mystery, not to mention beauty. She was a mystery that Hakuba had an uneasy feeling he'd never be able to completely solve. Her name was all she'd really give. But she was running. Who was she running from? Who is she exactly? Why can't she call someplace home? Why was she so vexing to him? No, he wasn't angry with her. In fact, he loved her presence. That was another small issue that irritated him because he simply could not figure out why.

The third thing, very much connected with the second, was Conan-kun's actions. Conan-kun was a very intelligent young detective, and Hakuba just knew there was more to him. He had no room to find out what – whether it was genius or otherwise – because there were already too many problematic thoughts in his head. But why had the child been so… attached to Elena-san? He wanted to go along and make sure she was okay. It was strange, since Elena-san and Conan-kun had never met before.

Hakuba let out a long sigh. He knew pondering without collecting further information would get him nowhere. It was then his eyes landed upon his watch.

"Already this late?" Quickly and quietly he got up from beside Elena-san and rushed out. He had been taking care of her before he left for school. He went practically flying out the front door. He could not arrive late, not even slightly so. No, he must be early and enter in a dignified way.

* * *

Conan walked silently alongside the others as they made their way to school. He had been asked by every single person who knew Haibara if he knew where she was. He said that she had a cold and was sleeping at home. He didn't know if he was going insane or if it was true. How could Haibara become Shiho again and just go off and act like Hakuba Saguru's girlfriend? It was purely illogical. She wouldn't take such a risk as to walk around even with a wig as herself. There'd be no way she'd know Hakuba anyway. It was just a random girl. A random girl that looked strikingly similar to Haibara and Akemi. A random girl who collapsed and was taken to a house instead of the hospital.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi looked over at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright? You're making a funny face." Conan almost jumped, but smiled his childish smile.

"I'm just fine, Ayumi-chan." Ayumi smiled back.

"I'm glad! I was worried that maybe Ai-chan gave you her cold!" Conan shook his head, but somehow her words made him worry more. If that was Haibara, she was very sick. If it wasn't her, Haibara had gone missing.

Conan had gone over to Hakase's after the shopping trip with Ran and Sonoko. Hakase had shown him the note which simply said: "Don't worry and don't look for me."

"How could we not worry when you leave a note like that?" Conan muttered aloud, annoyed. Ayumi looked over again.

"What was that, Conan-kun?" Once again Conan shook his head.

"Nothing, Ayumi-chan…" She shrugged and turned back to Mitsuhiko and Genta.

_Just what is going on, Haibara?_

* * *

"_Shiho!" Miyano Shiho looked over and watched a young man approach her. _

"_Saguru… I didn't expect to see you." The smile that appeared on his face in response warmed her inside._

"_I came back a few days early." She smiled in response and reached for his hand. Before her fingers could reach his, she heard a gunshot and watched in horror as Saguru fell back, blood staining his white shirt. For a moment she stared in shock. _

"_Saguru… Saguru!" She began to scream. Suddenly she heard Gin's cold voice._

"_Did you really think you could get away, Sherry? Well, it seems that once you're a killer, you're always one." Shiho could feel her body trembling. She turned to face him, an angry glare aimed at him. _

"_How could you? You didn't have to take his life! You were after me, weren't you?" Her voice was shaking. Gin smirked._

"_How could I? I haven't done anything, Sherry. Is it not you who killed him?" He nodded toward her hand. Shiho's eyes darted to her hand, the very one she had reached out to Saguru with. In it was a gun, still smoking from shooting. Quickly, she released the gun, letting it fall to the ground._

"_No… No… Saguru… I'm so sorry… I didn't… I…"_

Shiho's eyes shot open, releasing her from her nightmare. She sat up, her eyes wildly taking in her surroundings. She was back at Hakuba-san's place.

"Hakuba-san? Baaya-san?" She called out, her voice weak. Louder, she repeated herself. "Hakuba-san? Baaya-san? Where are you?" She felt odd yelling through someone else's house, but she wanted to make sure Hakuba-san was alright after that dream. Suddenly, her eyes landed on a girl's school uniform hanging up. Shiho got up from the bed and read the note that was placed carefully on it.

_For Gray Elena_

Shiho looked around for any other clothes she'd be able to change into and found none. Considering there was a note saying it was for her, she decided to go ahead and change into it. That way she'd be able to search for Hakuba-san or Baaya-san without wandering about in pajamas. She was almost completely done changing when suddenly the window to the room flew open.

"Yo! Hakuba!" Kuroba Kaito hopped through the window with a cheeky grin on his face, fully prepared to begin his pranking early in the morning since Hakuba had ditched the chase at the heist. However what met him was a nice fist in the face.

"Who are you?" He heard a woman's voice ask as he fell to the ground. _Wow, a girl in Hakuba's bedroom? Didn't know he was that popular…_

Before the intruder could see her, Shiho had punched him in the face. She took that time to finishing pulling the top of the uniform down and fixing it. Obviously he wasn't from the Organization; they wouldn't idiotically call "Yo! Hakuba!" and enter through a window with a dorky grin on their face.

Kaito rubbed his cheek gently and opened his eyes. Before him stood a girl who looked like she might be related to Hakuba. She had his hair and ethnicity from what he could tell. But she was also in his school's uniform. _Was there ever such a student…?_ After a second, Kaito popped up on his feet and held out his hand.

"Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet ya!" Shiho crossed her arms coolly.

"So you're choosing to play it off?" Kaito sweat-dropped. After a few more seconds of leaving his hand in mid-air, he dropped it.

"I didn't get your name…" He continued, still smiling.

"Your point?" She asked, her voice cold. Before Kaito could really answer, he noticed the time on the clock.

"Eh! No wonder that stuffy detective is already gone. Come on, we're going to be late!" Suddenly, he grabbed Shiho's wrist and pulled her through the house down to the entry way.

"What are you doing?" She yelled as he pulled her along. He stopped.

"Hurry, hurry, put on your shoes!" After receiving a blank stare, Kaito hurriedly put them on her feet for her. Before Shiho could start getting angry, Kaito began pulling her by the wrist again. "Run! We're really late!" Thus, Miyano Shiho was dragged halfway across town by Kuroba Kaito in order to not be late for a school she didn't even attend.

* * *

So tell me, what are your thoughts? Please review :D

**Hakuai-animelover135** – I'm glad you like it :D The story could've very well gone that way, but I wanted to have more fun with my teenage Shiho XD

**Haibaraai4869** – Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Enji86** - :3 Fuu fuu fuu not quite yet :D What did you think of this chapter?

**Andreya Halms** – Thanks for the input! Oh, Conan just, you know, might be getting jealous … a little ^.- Hope you liked this chapter :D

**Kuroba's Pet Fish** – Thank you :D Yes, you did plant evil ideas in my head, but that's the awesomeness of it all XD Hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Fin

Elena leaned her back against the shoe lockers. The Shinichi look-alike had left her there and told her good luck before he scrambled down the hall. She looked around again, the plain walls and corridor providing no new visual information. It had been ten minutes, but she still felt the need to catch her breath and calm down. Her head was pounding and her thoughts were spinning.

Within a rather small amount of time she had managed to take the antidote meant for Kudo-kun which was 60% more likely to kill her than him, ran away with no planned course of action, got shot, was picked up by a stranger, went shopping with said stranger and ran into Kudo-kun and his girlfriend, collapsed, almost was seen half undressed, got dragged all the way across a city to a school in which she did not recognize nor attended and now did not know where to go or what to do. She sighed loudly and put her hand to her forehead. Elena didn't appreciate feeling so dependent on a stranger. The only one to blame for this whole mess was herself.

Once again, she scanned the hall, hoping that for some reason or another Hakuba Saguru would just come walking along and save her from this situation. But how could he? He was part of the situation anyway, and any minute she was going to change back into a child. She'd have to manage to disappear from his life after disrupting it for a few days. _Disappear._ Somehow that idea didn't set well with her. She didn't want to disappear. She didn't want to be separated from him. She frowned. This feeling was one she had experienced only once before. _Maybe __I__ just __feel __safer __around__ detectives._ Elena thought to herself, sighing once more.

"You're loud." Elena jumped a little, startled by the cold voice that had spoken not far from her. A girl with raven-colored hair walked up to her, finishing patting her skirt with a handkerchief. Elena shivered, feeling a dark aura from the girl. This aura, however, was not from the Black Organization. Still, Elena was wary. The girl crossed her arms, straightened her back, and smirked. "Who are you? I've never come across you before. As boring as other females are, there's something interesting about you."

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for another's name?" Elena asked, her tone flat. The raven-haired girl smirked.

"Ohohohoho. You do have quite the attitude, don't you? I will admit, it is only proper that I give you my name first. Koizumi Akako."

"Gray Elena." Elena replied. Akako's face and attitude became serious.

"You're lying to me. I don't appreciate that." Elena's hand twitched. _How__ would __she__ know__ something__ like__ that?_ She then smirked.

"You think you know everything? Are you going to attack me over something as simple as my name?" Akako's eyes continued to bear into her.

"Lucifer tells me that your name is different. He seems to have come in contact with you plenty of times. I suppose that makes us alike in some respect. I can't blame you for lying. However, if I were you, I'd run soon. If you don't want to drag your new friend into your problems." Elena gave her a look, pretending to be convinced that she was crazy. Akako turned and walked back down the hall. "You really should listen to me."

Elena waited until she could no longer see the other girl, then began making her way out of the school and past the gates. _How __did __that__ girl__ know? __She __has __to __be __insane,__ but__… _Suddenly the familiar pain tore through her body. _I__'__ve__ got __to__ hide __somewhere__… _She began to run down the street, looking for any place that could hide her away. As the burning sensation consumed her, she found a small alleyway. Elena dove into it just as her legs gave out and she crashed into the ground. This time, before she could even scream, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Conan paced back and forth, glancing over at the child lying in the bed every few seconds.

"We should really get her to a doctor." Agasa-hakase said, worry evident in his voice. Conan frowned.

"I wish we could, but no normal doctor will be able to handle this without asking questions."

"It's just a bad cold, right?" Agasa asked, looking over at the girl. Conan flinched. He had failed to mention the possibility that Haibara had taken the temporary antidote.

"Hopefully." Conan said, sitting down just to stand back up and begin pacing within a few seconds. "Why did she have to go off into a completely different city?" He asked aloud, angry. Agasa sat a cup of tea down on the coffee table near where Conan had seated himself earlier.

"It's a good thing she had her badge on her." Agasa said, still watching the girl.

"Yeah. I think it activated when she fell." Conan sat down and picked up the cup, took a sip, and sat it down. Once again, he stood up and began pacing. "Hakase, can I borrow your computer?" Agasa nodded.

"Sure… but why?" Conan just silently walked off into the other room. After opening the web browser, Conan began searching to find any location on Hakuba. If that had been Haibara, then perhaps this guy knew what had happened. "Ekoda High School? We passed that on the way. And the uniform…" After looking up some more information, Conan closed the window and walked back into the room with Agasa-hakase and Haibara.

"Already done?" Agasa asked. Conan nodded.

"I might have found some information, but it's near the place we found Haibara. I'll have to go tonight." Agasa nodded.

"I'll let Ran-kun know you're sleeping over." Agasa sighed. He didn't like lying to Ran so easily, but he'd been doing it so much to cover for Conan that it seemed to become easier and easier.

* * *

Hakuba pulled open the door the moment he heard the doorbell. His face fell the moment he realized that there was no strawberry blond girl standing there, but instead a small Japanese child. "Conan-kun, what brings you to my house?" Conan smiled.

"Just a visit!" Hakuba let him in.

"A visit about what?" Conan seated himself in one of the chairs, and Hakuba did the same.

"Your girlfriend." Hakuba flinched.

"Why would you want to know about her?" He asked, smiling awkwardly. Conan glared.

"How long have you known her?" Hakuba continued his efforts at a smile.

"How long? Long enough, I suppose. Do you want romantic advice? I assure you that you are a mite too young for that." Conan rolled his eyes.

"I know that you weren't really dating her." Conan waited, hoping that his deduction was correct. Hakuba paused, and then let his smile drop.

"Do you know who she is?" Hakuba's voice had become soft and somewhat concerned. This made Conan aggravated.

"Yes, somewhat. I need to know what occurred when she was with you." Hakuba looked at Conan with suspicion.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's safe for now. Tell me what occurred." Hakuba carefully detailed out how he had brought her home after she had gotten shot and their meeting with Conan, Ran, and Sonoko.

"A friend of mine told me that she had come to my school to thank me and that she had to leave. When I ran out to talk to her, she was nowhere to be found. Do you think I could talk to her? I have some of her things that I'd like to give back to her." Conan felt anger flare up inside of him.

"No, I think she'd rather not see you. Considering she was deathly sick and you refused to take her to a hospital. What did you do? Give her some measly pain medicine? She could have died. Now she's lying in a bed barely holding on to life. You think I'm going to let you see her?" Hakuba stared.

"What do you mean? Is she going to be alright?" Conan stood up, trying to contain his anger.

"I don't know yet. Thank you for your information. I'll see myself out." Conan walked out the door, fuming. Even though it would have been even more dangerous for the guy to take her to the hospital, why didn't he? Conan knew his anger was irrational; after all, he was refusing to take her to the hospital as well. But did this person who had hardly seen her and hardly talked to her have any right to be so concerned? Why did he care so much? Why did she stay with that guy?

* * *

"Shinichi! I'm so glad you're back, she's awake!" Agasa said the minute Conan entered. It had been a day and a half before he returned and really wanted to just sleep. Haibara being awake, however, was much more important. He rushed into her room, followed by Agasa.

"Haibara!" Conan's happiness deflated a bit when he saw her. Her breathing was labored and sweat covered her face. Her face was sunken in and her eyes were barely open. They looked dull and it disturbed Conan a bit to have them look at him. A half-smirk made its way onto Haibara's face. Before she could say anything, she began coughing. It took her a moment to finish, and began breathing rapidly to catch her breath.

"Haibara… do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Her half-smirk returned and she shook her head.

"Just a cold." She managed between breaths. Conan smiled and nodded.

"Alright… just make sure you get plenty of rest." Conan walked out, once again followed by Agasa. Neither of them talked until they reached the living room.

"Has she eaten anything?" Conan asked, concerned. Agasa shook his head.

"She'll eat a few bites, and then says that she's tired and just sleeps. She keeps looking worse and worse…" Conan sighed.

"Let's give her a bit longer and see what happens. If she gets too sick we can always take her to see a doctor." Agasa nodded.

* * *

"Hello, Mouri Detective Agency, how may I help you?" Ran answered the phone at her dad's office, as he was out doing something (something she hoped was actually productive).

"Is this Ran-san?"

"Yes, this is. Who is this?" Ran asked, knowing that the voice was familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"This is Hakuba Saguru. Do you know where Conan-kun's light-haired friend is staying? I heard she was sick and I wanted to bring her something." Ran blinked.

"Ai-chan? Well she's staying at Agasa-hakase's. I can give you the number and address if you want." After a moment of silence, Hakuba responded.

"That would be great."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Agasa-hakase answered. In front of him stood a tall, dignified young man carrying flowers and a bag of some sort. He smiled.

"Is this the Agasa residence is?" Agasa smiled.

"Yes, it is. Would you like to come in?" Hakuba's smile widened.

"Thank you." He walked inside and traded out his shoes. "I'm coming to visit the girl who's sick." Hakuba had a feeling that Elena Gray was not the name she went by here, considering Ran-san had called her Ai-chan. Agasa-hakase nodded.

"So you've come to visit Ai-kun, then? Would you like some tea?" Hakuba shook his head.

"I don't mean to be impolite, but if it is possible, I'd like to visit her right away." Agasa raised his eyebrow.

"Right, I'll take you to her room then." Agasa couldn't help but wonder who this person was and how he knew about Ai-kun. But seeing as he was very friendly, he didn't want to turn him away. The professor led the British teenager to her room and entered. "Ai-kun, someone is here to see you." She didn't respond. Agasa turned to Hakuba.

"It seems that she's asleep right now." Hakuba nodded.

"That's alright, I can sit by her bed until she wakes up, then." Agasa shrugged.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen making soup." Hakuba bowed slightly and entered the room. He walked toward the bed, but stopped, shocked by what he saw.

In the bed was a little girl around age eight, barely breathing. She looked malnourished and was covered in sweat. Hakuba walked closer, and realized that unless if Elena-san had a mini version of herself walking around, this must be her. But how? He sat down next to her and placed her bag down. That's when the contents made sense. If somehow, she were really a child, then it would make sense that she had children's clothes with her. Her weak voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hakuba-san…" She shivered. Hakuba stared. It had to be her, since she knew his name. He didn't respond. She managed a weak smile. "Hakuba-san… why do you keep haunting my dreams? There's no way you'd ever be here… Yet you continue to show up. If I could… forget you like you… surely have forgotten me… You'd hate me… Saguru… you'd hate me if you knew… that I lied to you…" She coughed and closed her eyes, convinced that she was just seeing things. Then he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes shot back open, fear gripping her.

"You… you're not…" Hakuba gently pushed her hair from her face.

"I'm right here. I brought you your bag and some flowers." Haibara stared.

"It's… it's not possible…" She whispered, shivering now uncontrollably. He smiled gently.

"I really don't know what to think, considering you're really a child. But I'm here anyway, so you should get better. It doesn't look like you're doing too well. Your grandpa is making some soup. It'd do you good to eat it." Haibara smiled a bit.

"I'm not actually a child. I'm actually an adult. And he's not my grandpa." She said. Hakuba laughed.

"I think I like that idea a bit more." Haibara looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He grinned a bit cheekily.

"I'd rather have been attracted to a woman who's really a woman than to a woman who's really a child." Haibara laughed for a second before coughing. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Haibara!" Conan was standing at the door, a wild look in his eyes. It may have been classified as panic. He glared at Hakuba. "What do you think you're doing?" Hakuba smiled weakly.

"I'm just visiting…" Conan continued to glare.

"Get out. No one gave you permission to mess with Haibara, so get out." Hakuba frowned. Haibara grabbed Hakuba's hand. Conan flinched.

"He's fine. Leave him be." Haibara said, her tone cold. Conan shot one last glare at Hakuba before leaving the room.

"I'm feeling tired… Can you stay… until I fall asleep?" Hakuba nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later, Haibara was back to health. She had convinced Conan and Hakuba to come to Agasa-hakase's, and they were all sitting in the living room.

"Hakuba-san, I know this is a bit blunt, but I've called you here to let you know that after today, you should cut all ties with us." Haibara stated, sipping a cup of tea. Conan nodded in agreement. Hakuba frowned.

"Well, I've come in the search of information. Such as, why would you be able to shrink into a child form?" Haibara shook her head.

"You'll have to forget all of that. If you don't… it'll put you in grave danger. There are very few who know about this. Please, just walk away and forget about all this." Hakuba sat in silence for a moment.

"As you can see, I don't hate you. If I had a problem with you lying about your identity, I would have refused your invitation. I'm willing to understand. So tell me." Conan folded his hands.

"There's no way tha-"

"I'm a murderer." Haibara stated. Conan turned and stared at her, as did Hakuba. Haibara looked the young man directly in the eyes. "Walk away." Hakuba stood up. Haibara bit her lip, containing any emotion. The British teenager walked to the door, then stopped.

"Elena-san. Explain to me. Why?" Haibara looked down at her cup.

"I was born into it." Hakuba then left through the door. Haibara continued staring at her dim reflection in the cup. Conan looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her arm. She yanked her arm away.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You liked him, didn't you?" Haibara stood up, placed her cup down, and walked out of the room, ignoring his question. She went into her room, got her purse, and went out to distract herself by grocery shopping. She stopped short on the steps from the house.

Hakuba was still standing there.

"Elena-san… I don't hate you. Please, tell me your story." Haibara clenched her fist and began to walk past him. He grabbed her arm, pulled her up, and carried her in his arms. Haibara's face got red.

"Don't treat me like a child! Put me down, right now!" He smiled.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you still haven't told me your story, so I'll be giving you a ride to the nearest park." For a minute, Haibara fought him, trying to get him to let go. But she finally gave in and he smiled.

"So?" She looked away.

"You shouldn't be smiling. Nor should you want to hear this kind of story." Hakuba kept smiling.

"Just tell me." After a moment, Haibara began.

"Elena was my mother's name…"

* * *

The end. So this is my final goodbye present to all of you. I am overly aware that it is poorly written and super rushed, but I had only a few hours in which to complete this story as a farewell gift to all of my reviewers and readers. I know that this story is the only English story of its kind and I decided I'd give it an ending. Although the parts are quick and rushed, I hope that it gives at least a little bit of closure and a semi-decent ending to this story that so many have kindly supported. I will no longer be writing fan fictions. I hope you all enjoyed my stories and if you wish to use any of my ideas or continue my stories, you are free to do so. (Just mention that you got your idea here, please!) Thank you all for your support and reviews. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and rest of the year. Bye-bye!


End file.
